


(Handplates fontcest) Heat

by Suigintoulover_811



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suigintoulover_811/pseuds/Suigintoulover_811
Summary: Papyrus has been more clingy towards sans and desires more attention from him. Sans just thinks he's just being his usual self and just being a brother, but gaster thinks it's something else. He has to seperate Sans and Papyrus away from each other but how can he do that if he can't even touch them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have more uploaded stories of fontcest (if you're into that) on my:  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/SUIGINTOULOVER811 (fanfictions)  
> Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/~suigintoulover811 (fanfictions)  
> Tumblr: https://suigintoulover811.tumblr.com/ (fanfictions, art)  
> Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/suigitoulover811 (fanfictions, art)
> 
> all of these is where to find me although fanfiction.net is my main source of where all of my fanfics are.

Log date xxxx

I went to check on subject 1-s subject 2-p when I noticed something off about 2-p he seemed to be...glowing. At first I thought of it to be a new power he's starting to develop but it turns out I my suspension was incorrect. It seemed to be... something else.

"Um...bro?" "Yes brother?" "You're kinda crushing me here could you let go for a sec?" "Oh, o-okay." Papyrus let go of the smaller skeleton as his body's screaming to feel sans again. He doesn't know what's happening to him. It all started when Gaster left that night, he started feeling tingly in his lower region, thinking about sans. He only thought it would go away the next day. But he was wrong. All night he was thinking about his brother. And would see him in...various positions, with his eyes full of hearts, him panting for unnecessary air, making such weird but slightly pleasurable noises. It just made his bones rattle.

Before papyrus knew it, he was rubbing against sans, panting, eyes filled with lust, falling deeper into his imaginations and fantasies, about sans. Oh how he would look with that cute face losing it's composure. With those sweet noises begging for more. It would all be for him. Only him.

Sans was getting a bit worried. His brother was rubbing against him vigorously as if he's trying to feel something but couldn't quite get enough of it. He tryed to squirm out of his brother's embrace, but that only resulted with him being squeezed tighter and the friction became more rough. "Brother..." papyrus whispered. "Um yeah...bro?" "I-I want-" just then the beams of their cellar opened for Gaster and for once, sans was kinda glad he came before things got worse.

"Subject 2-p, release subject 1-s immediately," he said in a calm voice. But papyrus just shook his head refusing to let go of sans, as he started rubbing against sans again. Gaster let out a huff as he used blue magic and took sans out of papyrus' grasp. Papyrus scrabble to get up and grab sans to feel him more, whining and crying to touch sans, but Gaster put sans higher for papyrus to reach. Gaster then stated leaving the cellar with sans. Papyrus started whining and crying and begging for sans. But Gaster didn't listen. He closed the cellar door leaving papyrus all alone crying for sans.

"Brother..." papyrus sobbed and sobbed over and over again like a chant. As if sans was his goddess. It's been three hours and he's burning hot. He can't take it any more. He'll die if he doesn't feel sans. He wants to...wants to...wants to what? He wants something. Somthing that'll take him all the way to heaven and only sans can do it. But what? He soon feels hi magic pooling at his lower region, he forms something, but what? It was orange, long, surprisingly stiff and moist.

He touches it and soon begins to twitch at the contact, he moans as well and soon he's having those visions again, of sans. He thinks of sans doing this to him he soon starts jerking him self off and moaning for sans. "Brother...more..." he started moving his hand faster and soon he yells out for his brother in pleasure hoping he could hear him. Begging for sans to come back to him. But only met scilence.

"So what is it about my brother?" Sans asked curious about what's happening to his brother. "He's in a thing a called heat." "Heat?" "It something a monster goes thought when they want to mate. Like going through sexual interaction." "What's sexual interaction?" Gaster flushed a bit, he can't believe he is telling this to a child, an intelligent child to be exact. But still a child. He struggles to put it in the right words. "W-well it's when two monsters love each other very much-" "you don't need to explain it to me I already know." He sighed in relief "wait how do you know that?" "You left a book about it on the table so I just decided to educate myself."

Silence crossed between them until they heard a cry of pleasure Gaster flushes and sans blushes a bit as he hears his brother cry out for him. "have have to help him." as sans gets up to leave, Gaster stops sans. "No, you are not allowed to go to him." "What?! Why not!?" "Because it's too risky, you're both still children!" "I thought you said we were 'things'." Gaster looks at sans, then sighs "fine if that's what you want then go, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Sans starts to head towards his cellar slowly, as his feet make make small 'thps' on the floor. He soon saw his brother eyes glowing a deep orange color, gasping for air, jerking him self off like a wild animal and chanting for sans. Sans then gets close to the beams. The beams open for sans and he steps in nervous. Papyrus doesn't notice sans until he cums. He Looks at sans. He then runs up and grips sans, faster than sans can think, and starts grinding against him pelvis against pelvis. Papyrus moans while sans whimpers at the contact. Papyrus then lifts sans and pin him on the so called "bed" they had and began kissing him roughly. While they kissed papyrus grinds harder causing sans to get aroused as well. His magic pooling to make an ecto pussy just for papyrus and only him.

Papyrus looks down at his master piece. Sans' eyes were in the shape of hearts, covering his adorable face with his hands. Sans start to grind against papyrus hoping to cause some friction. "Bro...hah...hah...please..." papyrus soon starts striping himself of his clothing to expose his small yet big orange cock. Sans looked down at the cock nervously. It was small but they were kids and sans was smaller than papyrus. "B-bro, it's not gonna fit." "Will brother trust me," he soon starts to kiss the side of sans skull. "It will."

Papyrus was eager so eager to do this with sans. Even if he no idea what he was doing, it was like his body was him. Papyrus then lifts the dress sans had showing a dripping wet pussy, twitching for attention. Papyrus seems pleased with this, that he's the only one to make sans feel this way. Papyrus leans down grabbing sans' legs as he forms a tongue. He let's his tongue slowly enter sans pussy pressing his love button, sans then keens in pleasure panting and starts to buck up into papyrus's mouth. "Please! More...hah...hah...bro please!" Sans squeals and squirms in pleasure. he was losing himself in the endless pleasure and he never wanted it to stop. Sans soon starts to get close and bucks faster into his mouth.

Papyrus with no arguing let sans cum in mouth, while sans yells in absolute bliss. Papyrus backs away while sans whines at lost of contact, begging for more. "More...ahh...please more...please give me more." Papyrus has a pleased look on his face. Sans was ready for him no and there was no stoping him to get what he wanted. Sans then gets impatient and starts leading his cock to his entrance rubbing it against his slit. They both moan in pleasure. Papyrus finally understood what sans meant and start enter slowly in side sans. "Oh brother~" papyrus moans "you feel so good.~" sans shakes and shudders at the intrusion but is slightly pleasurable

When papyrus was completely inside, papyrus start to move but slowly, sans moans and begs for papyrus to more faster "bro...please more please!" Papyrus with no protest gradually moves faster, starting to hit more of sans' pleasure spots. Soon sans' moans started getting louder. "Ahh~bro! Please more bro." The more sans moan the faster papyrus gets. "Brother, you're so tight~" papyrus said between breaths. "So big!" Was all that sans could say. Soon papyrus started pounding into his brother rocking the "bed" and their moans being heard through out the lab. What they were doing was sinful, they were kids for god sake! But when they started this it made look more like children. The way papyrus enters sans over and over with no end, it looked like papyrus was giving sans the ride of his life. And the way sans entrance tightly hugged his cock, it looked like sans was giving him a free trip to heaven and he was never leaving.

They soon started getting close, papyrus already hitting sans' g-spot, never stoped moving "b-bro I'm gonna-" with another thrust, sans came around papyrus squeezing him tighter. Papyrus gave out a few thrusts as he soon came too. Papyrus took himself out of sans looking at the afterglow of their raw sex. But just because they both came didn't mean papyrus was done. With no hesitation papyrus thrusts himself roughly into sans. Sans yelps in pleasure. "B-brother...I want more~" this was gonna be a rough day


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 6 hours since they've been doing this. Each round would last at least 10 to 20 minutes or even longer. Papyrus was pounding into sans with no end, while sans lay limp moaning and panting softly, feeling overstimulated. Papyrus was groaning as he got close to coming. He thrusts one last time and came deeply into sans.

When papyrus finished coming he started up again, but sans stoped him. "B-bro t-that's enough." But papyrus didn't listen as he wanted to move inside sans. "P-please brother...just one more time..." "no, bro...you've had enough." "But I'm burning!" As he grounded inside sans. They both moaned at the friction. And immediately papyrus saw the opportunity to pound into sans again. Sans squeals in pleasure, as he feels so good again.

Gaster was waiting for them to finish but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Too much. He didn't know how but every round papyrus would get sans to squeal louder and louder every time. He can't believe he's letting children have sex in his lab. He soon gets fed up and decides to look at the surveillance cameras. He turns them on and the first thing he sees is papyrus, completely striped lying down while sans fully dressed in his gown riding him continuously. Sans had his gown lifted up as he rode papyrus, letting him see papyrus completely inside him, his back arching in a sensual way. Gaster gawks at this and his face blushes completely. He quickly turns away. "Bro~" sans moans lewdly his eye made of hearts as he rides papyrus faster. "Brother...brother you're so good~" "more~" they talked so dirty to each other.

They did this for another good two hours until they came together screaming for each other. They lay there for good few minutes, until sans moves and slides off of papyrus. "Are you...done bro?" "Yes." Sans tries to stand but his legs feel numb and wobbly. Papyrus catches sans and they both lay down together like they always do, the smaller one laying in the taller one's lap cuddling together cutely. But it was different, sans sat in papyrus' lap with his legs spread, hugging papyrus by the neck grinding against each other panting.

Papyrus then backs away looking at sans, gently grabs sans' skull. He leans in and kisses sans softly. Sans leans into the kiss. They make out wildly while they grind against each other. Papyrus notice that he doesn't have his clothes on he gets out of sans embrace and slides in his gown and crawls to sans. Sans lays down spreading his legs allowing papyrus to lay between them. Papyrus lays down relaxing on sans. The two eventually fell asleep waiting for the next day.

The next day was odder than usual. When it came to the torture, papyrus didn't say a word. all he did was lay there quietly. And during the tests papyrus excelled more than ever. Maybe it's because of the session he and his brother had yesterday. When it came to training, Sans was there with papyrus. He did as he was ordered too, but he still refused to kill the creature. While Gaster turned his back he would take a small glimpse of papyrus giving suggestive looks to sans and doing his magic. Then it hit Gaster. He...he was showing off to sans. Sans would smile and say "good job bro." Papyrus, feeling glee of how he was praised, decided to show off more. But little did sans realize, he was just making papyrus hornier and hornier.

Gaster was getting worried. Papyrus needs to be limited from sans. But no matter how hard he tries, papyrus would just cry for sans until Gaster gave up and returned sans safely in papyrus's arms again. "Subject 1-s, come here." Sans followed quietly with no arguing and stood beside Gaster. Papyrus had a hint of worry trying rush over to sans and hold him. But Gaster used blue magic and stopped papyrus. "Today I've decided to let you two have separate rooms." Papyrus had a look of terror and scrambled to get past the blue magic and hug sans and never let him go. "N-no he wants to stay with me!" Papyrus yells desperate to convince Gaster. But Gaster refuses. "Subject 2-p you stay in the room you are in right now, and 1-s you sleep in the next room."

After Gaster separated the two, papyrus was wailing for sans "brother! Brother!" Was all papyrus could yell. Gaster was worried now because sans was now starting to get lonely. He too started to yell for his brother as well, soon beginning to sob quietly on the floor. Soon Gaster was on the verge of giving up. That is until he brought both of them to training. They were both relieved to see each other. But papyrus was looking at sans differently. During the training Gaster left for too long about two or three hours later. Gaster came back to papyrus thrusting into sans. Sans was lost in pleasure begging for more and screaming at the top of his lungs(which he doesn't have any but let's just pretend he does lol) Gaster would only stare at the two getting it on. He saw how well papyrus would slide in and out of sans. While sans hugged papyrus' cock just right.

Sans squeals in pleasure "Bro~ I'm gonna-" sans cums around papyrus. Papyrus moans and keeps pounding into sans. That is until sans noticed Gaster. Sans scrambled away from papyrus as quickly as he could, papyrus whined at the lost, but soon noticing Gaster, he too covers himself. They all stood in silence, Gaster then was the first to talk "Finnish up what you need to get done and go back to your cellar." When he soon turned his back he could hear the two moaning once more.

Gaster was tired. They were exactly what he'd feared. They were mates. Gaster should have never let sans go to papyrus during his heat. Now they craved each other over sex. Children obsessed over sex. That's the most tainted thing a child could ever have.

Papyrus couldn't stop. He never wanted to stop. They both smelled of raw sex, and he loved it. He leaned down and kissed sans roughly, while thrusting in sans. He felt so good. Papyrus lifted sans' leg over his shoulder. This changed the angle in which he was thrusting. Sans squeals louder. "Ah! Bro! It feels so good!" Sand yelled in pleasure. Sans was screaming each thrust, his insides throbbing he feels so good. He never wants this to stop. He feels a knot forming in his stomach that he wants to let out. "Bro! Ha~ ah~ I'm-" sans cums again and Hugs papyrus tightly. Papyrus thrusts inside sans more and cums as well. "Ha...hah...brother...I...I love you." Papyrus said at the bottom of his heart he knew he said this at the bottom of his heart and it was true. "I...love ya too bro." Papyrus didn't know what to say he was being loved back . He nuzzled in sans' neck breathing in his brother's beautiful smell. He never wanted to stop loving sans.

(I have sinned greatly. Hi! Yes, I live! Sorry to disappoint the ones who thought I wasn't. And to be honest this the longest smut I've ever made. So I guess that's it, is that it? It is? Okay, bye!)


	3. Chapter 3

Sans was feeling lonely in his cell. Sans would think of papyrus and him having sex, the memories still fresh in his mind. He remembered when Gaster left for too long, sans worried that they would get caught.

12 hours earlier-

Sans was waiting for Gaster to return, while waiting in the training room with papyrus. Before he knew it papyrus pounced on sans. Papyrus was licking at sans' neck frantically, his hands roaming all over his body. Sans could feel papyrus humping his body roughly. "B-bro, wait~ we can't~ hah~ not right now!" "Why? We have time~" Papyrus lifted his gown revealing his cock to sans. Sans remembered the first time they did this, just looking at it again made him so wet. Before he knew it papyrus was lifting his gown too. Papyrus rubbed the tip of his cock on sans' pussy causing sans to moan in pleasure, this felt wrong. "Bro, please. Think about this. Do you really want this?" Papyrus wasn't listening. He was trying to shove himself inside sans. "Bro-" papyrus grabbed him by the femurs and spread his legs. "Bro, stop!" Sans pushes papyrus back, but not too hard. Sans was panting. How did they become like this? This was wrong, this was all wrong! But he never admitted That it felt wrong either. He couldn't, it may have been wrong, but it felt so right. It was so good.

One thing lead to another. They first sat there in silence, then papyrus was positioning his cock at sans' entrance. Next thing he knew they were all in different positions. Doggy, plow, riding, reverse cowgirl. Papyrus was laying down on the floor eating sans' pussy out, while sans was upside down giving him a blowjob. They were now in papyrus' preferably favorite position: sans on his side with his leg on papyrus' shoulder, while papyrus hammers into sans. Sans cumed at least 6 times or more, he was about to until Gaster was back. Sans panicked and shoved papyrus out of him. Sans, wanting more of their session, quickly covered himself, while papyrus did the same. And that's where they ended up back in their cells.

Sans started getting aroused again as he thought of papyrus. Sans still had his pussy formed after they got caught by Gaster. Sans could feel it twitching under his gown, begging for attention and needing to be touched. Sans was panting, eyes filled with lust. Is...he in heat? Oh please let it not be a heat. Sans was starting to finger himself pleasure going up his spine. "Hah~hah~bro~" sans spread his legs wider as he thought papyrus was here, fingering sans and saying soft praises in his ear. Sans moved his fingers faster. "Ah~ah~oh god~" sans was losing it. He was drowning in his heat as it made him lust for papyrus.

Papyrus could hear sans three cells away from him. He was jerking himself off pumping himself every time sans moaned. "Oh brother~" papyrus stroked harder, as sans grew louder. Papyrus started pumping himself harder as sans started squealing. "Bro! Bro!" Sans yelled as he fingered himself deeply. Sans came as he had four of his fingers inside him. Sans then looked out his cellar. "Bro?" "Yes brother?" "D-did you just hear all of that?" "Yes." Silence pasted through the both of them. "Bro?" Sans said shakily "Yes brother?" "I need you." Sans started sobbing. "Me too, but we'll see-" "that's not what I mean...I want you inside me." Papyrus didn't know what to say, his own brother is begging for him. Papyrus was starting to get hard again. "Please Bro, I need you." Sans sobbed more as he whined for papyrus. Papyrus was about to say something but sans moaned in pleasure. Sans was fingering himself again as he couldn't take any more of his heat.

Gaster was watching and listening through the hallway in the surveillance room. But never the cellars, he was afraid to look in their room now now that they were...mates. He could hear sans begging to be fucked by papyrus, while it sounded like he was fingering himself. He started his heat as well. They were falling behind on tests but how can they make it up if they're acting like horny kids, begging to be fucked by each other. Gaster had no choice now he had to let's sans and papyrus be together. At least it made things easier. Gaster then opens both the cellar doors. sans sees this, dashed out of the room and goes to tackle his brother. Sans rubs himself on papyrus with his wet pussy. "Bro...please. Make me feel good." Papyrus' cock was twitching to be inside that pussy, his pre cum dripping down. Sans was just above his cock, his gown lifted up showing his pussy to papyrus. Papyrus then grabs sans hips and thrusts upward. "AHH~" sans throws his head back and moans in pleasure. Sans moves up and down on papyrus slowly, trying to get used to the cock he loved. Papyrus was getting very impatient That, when sans was midway, papyrus shoved in the rest. "Mm~" sans moaned as he felt way too good. Papyrus was moving sans faster on top of him. Papyrus was looks down where they were one. Just seeing himself go in and out of sans made him move faster. "Hah~ah~bro-mm~not so-AHH~fast!" Sans could barely talk, papyrus felt so good. "Brother~" "y-hah~yeah?" "What is-Mn! This called?" "W-what?" "What we're doing. What's it called?" They both stoped as papyrus waited for an answer. Sans didn't know what to tell him. He knew what they were doing was sex, but he did want papyrus to know. Papyrus thrusted hard into sans, sans yelps in pleasure at the sudden thrust. "I want an answer brother~" papyrus' voice was husky and filled with lust. "It's c-called sex." Sans whimpers at the contact. "Well, then love sex." Papyrus said as he started up again.


	4. Chapter 4

Days has pasted during that day. Gaster fell in the core. Sans and papyrus was free, but they forgot everything about Gaster and them being mates. Asgore took care of them til they were ready to be on their own. And now it's the present.

Papyrus finished making his famous spaghetti and scooped two plates for him and his brother. "Brother! Dinners ready!" Sans yawns as he comes down the stairs after a long nap. "Kay coming." Sans enters the kitchen and sits in the chair. "Brother you need to stop sleeping so much! It's not healthy!" "Oh com'on paps...scared I'd PASTA-way!" "Ugh! Sans, this is serious!" Papyrus said in an annoyed grunt as he sets the plates down. "And besides, I have a date with Mettaton in two hours! Are you sure you can handle being by yourself?" "Yes paps for the last time. I can handle taking care of myself." Papyrus still didn't believe what his brother said, but he can see that it was annoying sans a bit so he stopped talking about it. When it was time for papyrus to go on his date he felt...empty. Like he didn't want to leave home and just stay with sans.

Papyrus hesitates for the doorknob. He looks back at sans who was now talking to Grillby, his boyfriend, on the phone. They were flirting with each other over the phone. Papyrus always felt pain in his heart whenever he saw or heard them together. "B-brother I'm leaving!" Sans turns to look at him and waves at him then turns back to his conversation. Papyrus closes the door behind him as he sees Mettaton. He blushes as he smiles. "H-hey Mettaton." "Oh hello darling! I can't wait for our date! I was thinking that first we'd take a small stroll through Snowdin, then we'd grab dinner." "Sounds great!" All of a sudden sans comes out "oh hello sans dear!" "Heya Mettaton." "Where you heading?" "Oh just going to see my hot bartender grillbs." "Well doesn't he sound like a brute!" "Yeah...he is." Sans blushes as he thinks of Grillby. Papyrus feels pained by this. He wanted sans to think about him that way, flirt with him over the phone too. Even take him out on a date too. But he would never qualify to Grillby. Grillby knew him better than he did. Someone knowing sans more than his own brother. It just sounded heartbreaking. Sans then waves goodbye as he heads for Grillby as he leaves Mettaton and papyrus.

Sans couldn't be more happier. He had a great brother, a perfect relationship, and his brother even had the love his life now. Nothing could ever break this happiness. Even the kid stop doing resets and Chara was now in peace along with Asriel. But something still bothered him. Back when papyrus and him were young and Asgore took care of them, they did something that they both agreed it never happened. When papyrus was sick, or at least he thought he was, he wanted sans with him at all times but sans thought that papyrus was more than sick. That night when papyrus begged for sans to sleep with him, things were different sans felt...good and papyrus kept doing it. Sans was feeling wet in his pubic region. Papyrus was moving against sans panting. Sans thought this was wrong. But it felt good. How come he has the feeling he felt this before? Papyrus then flipped sans towards him. Papyrus started stripping him of his clothes while he took off his pants. "B-bro what are you doing?" "I'm sorry sans...but I need this." Papyrus spread his legs as he went between them. Papyrus' cock was rubbing against sans' pussy. Sans whimpered while papyrus moaned. Papyrus pulled his hips back and began to enter sans' pussy slowly. Papyrus groans, sans feels sublime! Just like he...remembers. Have they...have they done this before? Papyrus started moving sans moans and pants. Papyrus then sees something else in his vision. It was sans but different. Sans looked younger his features more doll like and childish. he was wearing a gown that he held up as he rode papyrus. He looked so feminine. When he looks down at his sans now. He could see the same exact features. Sans spread his legs wider, his legs so slender and delicate. Papyrus thought with just one touch he'd fall apart. Papyrus was getting close as he pounded into sans harder sans mewling in pleasure as they rock the bed. "P-paps I'm gonna-!" Papyrus looks down as sans cums around him. His cum looks so beautiful. Papyrus feels sans hugging him tightly, papyrus moans and pounds into sans harder as he's so close. "AHH~!" Sans keens in pleasure as Papyrus cums inside sans. They both pant of the afterglow of their raw sex.

"Papy dear~" papyrus snaps out of his thoughts as he looks down at Mettaton. "You seemed pretty out of it dear, is something bothering you?" Mettaton holds onto his arm. Papyrus blushes, but in his vision he doesn't see Mettaton. He sees sans. Papyrus starts to feel tingly in his pubic region, but he hides it. "Um y-yeah...just-let's go get some lunch shall we?" "That sounds great darling!"

Sans moans as he's put against the wall as Grillby makes out with him roughly. Sans wraps his legs around Grillby a they hump each other vigorously. "G-grill~ c-can't we do this where it's more 'private'?" They were in the closet room and the bar was empty and was soon about to close. "I'm not gonna let you go that easily sans. Not after that stunt you pulled." Grillby was right the whole time while Grillby was working sans was giving him a blowjob underneath the counter. Grillby couldn't take it as sans teased him, he was so close to shoving his whole cock in sans' mouth. Sans mewls in plaesure as his pussy is stretched with Grillby's hot flaming cock. Grillby let's sans adjust, when sans nodded gril-"hello~! Is anyone still open?" Sans and Grillby jumped as Grillby was pulled out half way. They both scrambled as they both tried to get their clothes on and look normal. "Oh h-hey bro! Didn't expect ya eat here!" "Oh y-yes it was the only think close to eat so, why not?" Grillby and sans looked flushed as Grillby was still hard and sans was dripping wet, some of sans' juices were dripping on the floor. "Well you see I need to close up in a bit so how about you guys order and I'll bag it up for you." "Oh alright." Sans, papyrus and Mettaton sat there talking while Grillby made their order. "Aright, here's your order and have a nice night." "You too Grillby! Oh sans, come with us you can eat with us!" "Nah, I think I'll stay with grillbs tonight." Papyrus felt pained by this. 'Please come home with me sans...' "are you sure? I mean it is pretty dark out." "Paps, really I'm fine I have grillbs." 'That's what you always say.' "But what if you don't come home on time?" "then I'll come home. simple as that." "Come on darling, sans is fine if he says so." Mettaton tugs on papyrus' arm, but he doesn't budge. "Sans come just come home with us..." "papyrus really, I'm fine." "But what if you get hurt?!" "Then Grillby will tend to my wounds!" "But I'M suppose to do that!" "Well you can't always be there for me!" Silence pasted through the bar. Mettaton and Grillby were silent while papyrus looked wounded and sans was had a stern face. "I'm your older brother papyrus. Not a child." Sans never used his full name unless he was upset or if he was serious. Papyrus then dashed out of the bar and sans teleported away, leaving Mettaton and Grillby alone. "Well I guess I should...get going home." Mettaton said wearily. "Yeah, you should. I'm closing up anyways." Grillby mumbled. Mettaton left and Grillby closed up everything was silent.


	5. chapter 5

Days pasted and there was no sign of papyrus or sans. The village of Snowdin began to worry. They began knocking on their door and looking through their window to see if anyone was home. But no one answered.

Papyrus was in his room crying. how can his own brother say that? Papyrus felt hurt, he couldn't face Snowdin after what happened last night, and sans. Sans hasn't come home at all. He then heard a small voice at the front door.

"Papy dear? Are you there?" Papyrus came out of his room and went down stairs to open the door.

"Oh Papy! I was so worried about you!"

"Yeah sorry about that Mettaton..."

"um...papyrus? Can I ask you something?"

"Y-yes?" "What do you feel about sans?"

"I-I don't know...I mean I love him as a brother? But I feel something else too. like another part of me is saying that sans is more than a brother to me. I don't know what but I always get tingly Everytime I think about it." Before papyrus could say any more Mettaton hugged him.

"l knew it! I knew you and sans were more than brothers! Oh it's just too cute!"

"Wait, you're saying you knew how I felt about sans?"

"Why of course I did darling! I always saw how the way you looked at sans and how the way sans looks at you! Even though he does have a boyfriend. It's me and Alpyhs' favorite ship."

"Wait sans? Are you saying that-"

"yep, sans loves you too!" Papyrus couldn't believe it. Sans his brother loved him, more than a brother. He felt a smile crept up his face.

"But I have one question though. Since when did me and sans become this little secret ship of yours?"

"Oh..." Mettaton's face grew red with embarrassment. "Uh well you see...Alpyhs was looking through some old security tapes and she found an...interesting one."

Papyrus looked at Mettaton confusingly. What was he talking about?

"What tape?" Papyrus was eager to hear what Mettaton had to say.

"Well it be better to show you..." Mettaton had a bag and pulled out a tape and handed it to papyrus. "Watch this when you have the chance darling~ and make sure you're alone!" And like that mettaton left.

Papyrus looked at the tape. It was dusty but it still looked in good condition. He'll watch it later.

Sans was in the forest all alone. He's been in the forest for too long. He couldn't face anyone after what happened. Especially when he yelled at papyrus. He couldn't deny he loved his brother when they both had that moment when Asgore took care of them. Just thinking about it made him feel tingly in his pubic region. He knows they both agreed it never happened...but sans never wanted to forget. But they were brothers. That would never happen, not in a million years. It was just a fantasy too good to be true.

"Sans?" Sans jumped and quickly turned around and saw Grillby standing there with a bag.

"Oh...hey Grillbs."

"Sans...talk to me." Grillby sat next sans in the snow leaning back on the tree they sat next to.

"Nah, grillbs it's...it's nothin' you know me jus' being a lazy bones." Sans chuckles at his own pun.

"Sans I know you feel bad about yelling at papyrus. It trust me...you don't have to beat your self up for it." Grillby looked at sans. His eyelights were gone, and you could see was pitch darkness.

"Sans, please look at me," sans turned and looked at Grillby his eyelights reappearing. "I was thinking about last night and I could tell that...you love papyrus. Is that true sans?" Sans didn't know what to say. He loved Grillby...but he always loved papyrus the most. When Asgore took them in before he knew he loved papyrus but how? It was something he couldn't figure out. He feels like, in one point in his life he thought papyrus was more than a brother to him. But what? He just couldn't quite grasp it.

"I don't know..." sans didn't know what else to say. "I Mean I do but I'm not sure how much..." Grillby looked at sans. He could tell that sans had a secret that he wanted to talk about.

"Sans...is there something that I should know about?" Sans froze. He didn't Grillby knowing about that night papyrus and him agreed didn't happen. He would think of him as a disgusting monster and never see him again. Sans took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Yes...there is."

The tape that mettaton gave papyrus kept prodding in his head. What was in the tape? He was getting chores done and would take a glimpse at it very second. He finally snapped as he was doing the dishes. The temptation was too much for him. He grabbed the tape and and put it in the VHR. He turned on the TV and the first thing he saw was him and sans, but they weren't them, but younger? And they were kissing.(this scene was from the first chapter)

Papyrus blushes at this. Was this really them or some other skeletons? No that wasn't it. They were the last skeletons left in monster history. Were they? But the smaller one looked just like sans. Then it hit him. The vision he saw when that night that sans him agreed never happened...that little skeleton looked exactly like he visioned years ago. The smaller skeleton was porcelain and doll like. So it was him and sans in the video. When did this happened? He had no memories of him doing this with sans.

Papyrus kept watching as these children made out, until they broke the kiss.

"Bro...hah...hah...please..." begged 'sans'. Yep that was definitely sans. He always calls him 'bro' other than 'paps'. 'Papyrus' that was in the video was stripping his gown to expose a orange cock. Okay that was definitely him and sans.

"B-bro it's not gonna fit." Sans said as he was starring at the cock nervously.

"It will brother trust me." He said as he kissed the side of sans' head. "It will." Why are they not calling each other by their names? Well I guess it made sense since they got their name when Asgore took them in. Wait. So that meant this happened before Asgore took them in so...where were They at that time?

Papyrus in the video lifted the other's gown and it showed a twitching soaking wet cunt. Papyrus inched closer at the screen it's blue color hypnotized him as papyrus started to get hard. Papyrus in the screen grabbed his legs as he formed a tongue and started to push his tongue in. Papyrus could tell that he hit certain spot as sans started keening in pleasure, bucking his hips to his mouth.

"Please! More...hah...hah...bro please!" Papyrus couldn't stand the bulge in his pants anymore as he broke his cock free and began stroking his member. He tried to remember the way sans felt years ago. Stars, sans was so tight back then. He was squeezing his member as he imagined hilted into sans and pounding into him as hard as he could. God he never realized how much he missed fucking sans. His cock twitches at the thought.

"Sans..." papyrus groans as he listens to the videotape play hearing sans' moans and gasps. That is until sans cums.

"More...ah...please more...please give me more." Sans says in the video. The video continues as papyrus keeps thrusting into his hand, tiring to mimic of how sans would feel. Completely lost in his lust for sans. 'This feeling...' he thought. 'This the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt' he cums into his hand as he yells sans' name. And the video continues playing on the raw sex between him and his brother as it echos through the house.

(Oh. My. GOD. You have no idea how long it took me to think of how this chapter would go. But anyways thanks for the wait. Sorry it took so long. I was planing on publishing this on my birthday, but had a little bit of delays. So...I guess that's it. bye!)


	6. chapter 6

"And that's everything..."

Grillby looked at sans surprised the whole time. He didn't know papyrus and him did the deed so long ago. Even before him. He wasn't mad, no, he couldn't blame him either. They were young back then and obviously didn't know any better at that time so it made sense.

"You can hate or be disgusted at me...at this point it doesn't even matter anymore."

Grillby looked at sans with such sorrow. How could sans beat himself up for this?

"No, sans. I would never do that and I would never think you are disgusting either. Sans, if this is bothering you then you should talk to your brother about this."

Sans looked away as his eyelights went out.

"That's the last thing I want."

Grillby could see how discouraged sans looked. Grillby pulled sans close and began rubbing his arm in a assuring way.

"You'll be okay, sans. You can just talk to your brother, I'm sure, in fact I'll be there with you. Is that okay?"

Sans pushed out of Grillby' hug to look and him. He smiled warmly.

"Okay."

Papyrus wasn't sure how much he came. All he knew was that he was feeling wonderful pleasure just thinking about sans. The video tape was done as the screen was black, but papyrus couldn't stop. First he came five times, then ten, more. But it didn't matter he just felt so good right now.

"Hah...sans...you feel so good..."

He thrust into his hand he imagined he was inside sans. But it also pained him. It pained him that he and sans agreed about that night ever happening. It pained him that he confessed to mettaton instead of sans. It pained him even more that sans chose Grillby instead of him. Papyrus began to cry as he pumped his member. Feeling pleasure and pain at the same time

"Why sans?" He said as his voices cracked. "Why did you choose him?"

Papyrus felt as if he was betrayed when he found out Grillby and sans were dating. Papyrus never got the chance to spend time with sans anymore when they started dating. He remembered when sans and Grillby had their first time together.

(Flashback)

It was late at night. Papyrus had to go to sleep with out a bed time story, again. All because sans and Grillby were on a date. Later. It was midnight, papyrus was sound asleep. Until he heard a loud bang. He sat up quickly and listed who was there. He could hear a fit of giggles, gasps, and moans. He could tell sans and Grillby where home as they tumbled into sans' room. He silently went up to the wall and listened.

Grillby pined sans on his bed as they roughly made out. Grillby broke the kiss leaving a trail of saliva connecting them. Grillby unbuckled his pants and began to pull sans' shor-

"Wait." Sans held Grillby's hand in place. "My brother." He spoke quietly as mentioned towards the wall where his brother was sleeping next door.

"It's fine. It's late. He should already be asleep right?"

"Well I guess so..." as sans trailed off "but we gotta keep it down or else he'll wake up."

"Sounds good to me." As Grillby pulled sans' shorts off.

And for the rest of the night the two got it on while papyrus cried himself to sleep on the floor. It was hard for him to sleep that night, as Grillby and sans weren't even at all quiet.

"Aahh! Grillb~ more! Please!~"

"Sans...so...tight..."

The noises echoed through his head every time he thought of it. The noises themselves made him a have nightmares. In the morning papyrus did get any sleep at as he slept on the floor and the noises next door(hey that rhymed lol). When sans asked him about it papyrus said that he just didn't sleep right. Sans wasn't very convinced but he let it past. As long as he didn't question about him being okay. Sans couldn't really walk strait. Sometimes when sans walked papyrus could catch a glimpse of fiery cum sliding down his legs. Somewhat anger boiled in his bones. He tried to calm himself by twisting the color in his mind to make it look like his own orangey cum, and thus that made him pleased for the rest of the day.

(Flashback over)

Papyrus came without knowing as he cursed under his breath. Papyrus never allows cursing but he'll just let this one slide. He decided to finally calm down as his member disappeared. He realized how much of a mess he made as there was ectoplasm everywhere. He groaned in annoyance as he got up to grab some thing to clean this up.

It was getting late, papyrus was getting worried because sans hasn't come home yet. But papyrus still waited hopefully sans was what papyrus thought he was(dust.). That is until he heard a knock papyrus rushes to the door hoping it was sans. He opened the door.

"H-hey Bro..." sans said weakly as Grillby was right next to him.

Papyrus stared at his brother. Every question he wanted to ask sans rush around his head. Sans was starting to look discouraged and about to give up until papyrus hugged sans and began to sob.

"Where were you!? Do you have any idea how long you've been out there?! You had me so worried sick sans!" As papyrus sobbed on his brother, sans began to hug him back.

"Hey it's alright bro it's- it's okay."

"Grillby, thank you so much for returning him. Where was he?!"

"I found him in the forest."

"In the forest?! Sans you could've died!" Papyrus yelled as he began to sob harder.

After a while of trying to calm papyrus down. Sans, papyrus, and Grillby began to settle down. Papyrus made his usual spaghetti and they all ate peacefully. Almost peacefully. Soon Grillby left to go home. Before Grillby left he signed toward sans about papyrus, and left. Sans felt like his whole entire confidence shatter when he mention about him and papyrus.

"Well I guess...we should call it a night then?"

"Um...paps? There's something I need to tell you..."

Papyrus paused at this. Papyrus and sans sat on the couch in silence for a while. Until sans broke it.

"Something has been...bothering me for a while."

Papyrus was getting a bit anxious. Was it about the fight they had days ago?

"Y-you know that...agreement we made years ago?"

Papyrus' heart stopped. Was he?

"Y-yes why do you ask?"

"W-Well I..."

Is he?

"Can't forget it never happened. No matter how hard I try to forget it never happened it's still fresh in my mind! And I always get...excited when I think about it."

Papyrus' soul beamed he...he felt the same way.

"I know you think I'm disgusting, I mean your with mettaton and I'm-I'm just dirty and I-"

"I feel the same way too!" Sans and papyrus pauses for a second.

"W-what?"

"I feel that way too. I try to forget but I can't, and I don't want to. You have no idea how much I want you sans. I just can't stop thinking about it. You-you made me feel so good! So good I never want to stop!"

Sans trembled as papyrus' words caused excitement to shock through his body. His magic looked down to his pelvis as he now formed a cunt, soaking wet.

"If...you feel that way...then could you help me with this?"

Sans pulled down his shorts to reveal his mound to papyrus. Papyrus could only stare. His magic was more beautiful than he imagined. Sans blushes as papyrus starts to finger him. Papyrus was going to show him. He was going to show sans that he was going to fuck him into oblivion.

(And that it for this chapter! We already have enough sexual content here! Sorry to disappoint for the people who want more! I'll make anuder chapter so I guess that it so bye!)


	7. chapter 7

Many many years ago:

"So why am I here again?"

"Because since you and Subject 2p are now...mates, I've decided that it's time for you and 2p learn more about reproduction."

"Oh so that is what this is about. You know, I would think you were crazy when you broke my eye, but this? This is ridiculous."

"I'm serious. If you and 2p continue this without...the right knowledge, he might impregnate you."

"Impregnate?"

"It's when two monsters that love each other very much decide to have an offspring of their own. This may some times happen when the two agree to this or not."

"Oh."

"So to prevent this, I'm giving you this."

"A pill?"

"This pill helps you prevent you and 2p from having any offsprings."

"So your saying...if I take this pill this will completely stop me from having children entirely?"

"Correct, but not exactly. The pill may sometimes not work, but if that ever happens tell me immediately."

"Fine...whatever you say."

Sans groggily opens his eyes. He dreamt of the most strangest thing ever, he saw darkness but he heard him self talking to somebody, he couldn't make out what they were saying but it sounded important. And they were talking about someone. Someone called Subject 2p.

He looks around the room as he lies on a bed? Wait. What Happened last night?! He tried to get up but he felt something on his rib cage. He looked down and he saw...

"Pap?!"

Papyrus slowly opens his eyes as he hears someone call his name. He looks up as he looks at his brother sans. What happened last night he had no words for. He was completely lost in the absolute bliss he experienced. Sans' delicious moans as he pummeled his cock in his glorious pussy. His walls fluttering as he moved in and out. And the marvelous orgasm he ever felt. Just thinking about it made his cock twitch.

Sans gasped in pleasure as he felt some thing move inside of him. Papyrus noticed too as they looked down and saw they were still joined together. Sans was turning blue as it all came back to him.

'Okay think sans, what happened last night? Grillby left, I told paps how I felt...and suddenly we just fucked.'

Sans gasped as papyrus was starting a slow pace.

"Do you remember what happened last night sans?"

"Uh well it's coming back to me."

"I love you sans. I love you more than anything. And I hope after this, you don't hate me."

"Pap...I could never hate you." Sans said as he gasped in pleasure.

"Good, because I won't hold back." Sans was about to question him until papyrus started going at a rougher pace.

Sans couldn't control himself. He began screaming in ecstasy as he felt pleasure spot he never felt before. It felt like he felt this feeling before, but it was all a big blur. He haven't felt this alive in a long time.

"Hah...stars...oh god! Don't stop!"

"Hah...hah...sans."

Sans threw his head back as he openly moaned, As papyrus hit this peculiar spot that sent him seeing stars.

"STARS, PAPS! Right there! Don't stop!"

Stars he should've done this with papyrus in a long time. This was way better than he was with Grillby. The feeling felt exhilarating, he was losing his mind, he was going insane in pleasure. He knows he felt this before, but when? He crashes back to earth as papyrus pulls back and begins to grab his soul.

"Pap, WAIT!"

Papyrus immediately pulls out his soul and rubs his and sans' soul together. He stills his thrusts causing sans to whine and squirm. Through one fleeting moment he feels everything sans feels. Sans' memories flash through his mind. This angers him as he sees most of sans' memories were with Grillby. He sees him going on dates with Grillby, talking with Grillby, even sees him doing it with Grillby, getyZt every opportunity to get laid. It was supposed to be him. He was supposed to be with sans, and that tape mettaton gave him, proves it.

"Well? Is it better?"

"What?"

"This. Is it better than when you did it with Grillby?" Sans could see the anger and pain in his voice. It was obvious since he saw his memories too. He saw how he was jealous all those times he was with Grillby. His arms reach up as he hugs his neck brining him down in a sweet, hot kiss.

"Yes..." sans whispers quietly just for papyrus. Papyrus shoves his head in the crook of sans' neck, and restarts his harsh pace.

Sans moans in absolute bliss, he couldn't think strait. Papyrus begins to rub his engorged slit sending waves of pleasure down sans' spine. He soon gets up, flipping sans on all fours, and rams himself back in the squeezing warmth.

"OH GOD, PAPS!"

Papyrus knows he hit a pleasure spot, and began to slam home.

"Ah-paps! Oh fuck- paps wait!"

Papyrus didn't listen as he continues to slam into sans.

"Mmmm~not there!"

Soon they both started getting to their peaks of pleasure. Papyrus' thrusts becomes more erotic, causing sans to squeal louder each thrust. Soon enough sans couldn't take it anymore.

"P-paps I'm gonna-!"

Sans immediately claps down and cums hard on papyrus' cock. Papyrus gives a few vicious thrusts until he squirts his cum inside sans. Sans became a whole panting mess and papyrus was coming down from his high, humping his seed inside sans.

Papyrus slowly pulls out of sans, already missing his delicious warmth that gave him absolute pleasure. Sans winces at the lost of his massive cock inside him. Papyrus plops down on his bed, dragging the sheets to cover them both.

He pulls sans close to him, embracing him close. He soon hears the soft snores of the smaller skeleton. He was going to tell his about the tape. But that will have to be dealt with later.


	8. chapter 8

A few days have passed, it's more...intimate between papyrus and sans. Papyrus tries at every length to get his dick inside Sans' pussy. It drives sans crazy. But not in the irritating way, more like-

"Oh Papy~! Fuck me!"

Yeah. That type of way.

Sans was panting with his eyes in the shape of hearts, his tongue out.

"Hah~! Papy! You're gonna knock over the ovEN!"

Papyrus groans as he gives a vicious thrust as he fucks sans into the oven, while making spaghetti. He continues to stir the spaghetti, as if he isn't doing anything. But he knows. He knows and is turned on by his brother's moans.

"Shh...sans I'm trying to cook. Can't you be a LITTLE...more...quiet? Hah...fuck..." papyrus gives more vicious thrusts, causing sans to keen in pleasure.

"HhhhhaaaaHHHHH~! Papy...you're getting bigger..." sans looks down as his brother's erection grows bigger. Sans then tightens around it. Papyrus gasps at the warmth.

"Shit I'm close..." papyrus speeds up as the banging on the oven become more frantic and louder.

"Pap...fill me..." papyrus hears this going faster. Sans whimpers.

"Faster." Sans whispers some more. Papyrus goes faster than the speed of light.

"Faster..."sans whispers again. Papyrus surprisingly moves faster hitting band new spot. Sans throws his head back.

"AaHH~! Faster! Faster Papy!" Papyrus is going inhumanly fast, causing to make loud bashes into the oven. Papyrus still sane in the lust, he turns off the stove as the spaghetti is ready.

"Sans-! I'm gonna-!" Papyrus cums into sans completely filling his channel. He stops as he gets down from his high, soon he feels sans trying to get him to move as he hasn't come yet. Papyrus chuckles at this, he comes out of sans, letting the cum leak out. Sans whines as he's confused. Papyrus sets sans down on the chair by the table.

"Papy! I-I haven't cum yet!" Papyrus chuckles at this again as he gets plates of spaghetti.

"Oh you will dear brother just as soon you Finnish cooking." Sans looks confused at this. Papyrus sets the plates of spaghetti down at the table. He picked sans up and sets sans on his knees, with his ass in the air, with his legs spread. Papyrus pushes his plate of spaghetti between his legs. Sans looks at this flushed.

'Does he want me to cum on his food?!' Sans yelps as papyrus begins to spread his lips, his cum dripping on his spaghetti.

"You may eat your food if you want sans. Just need to put little 'sauce' in mine.~"

Sans picks up his fork with the plate of spaghetti in front of him. He was about to eat until a finger made it's way to his entrance. Sans gasps at this, soon moaning out in pleasure as papyrus immediately hits a pleasure spot. As sans holds his fork to eat his spaghetti, he noticed his Handplate(trust me I didn't forget about their plates. They just don't like to think of it that much to mention.)

Sans' eye lights focused on the numbers, until it read...

'WDG Subject 1-S'

Sans paused at this. His dream of him talking to someone. The person he was talking to said about someone named 'Subject 2-P'. Sans' lust disappears as sans got up. Papyrus looked as sans, confused as why he stopped.

"Um, sans? What's wrong?"

"Pap, can I see your plate?" Sans turns to face him. Papyrus gives sans his hand to see.

"Um, sure. I don't know why you want to to see it though."

Sans looked as his hand. He read the words he never thought he would see again.

'WDG Subject 2-P'

Subject 2-P. Was papyrus...

"Paps...do you remember anything before we met Asgore?"

"Um, no why do you ask brother...this isn't like you."

"No it's nothing. I just- thought about something."

"Oh, okay...aren't you going to eat?"

"Um...yeah. I just think- can we just eat dinner and be intimate in bed later?" Sans begins to get off the table. Grabbing his discarded shorts off the kitchen floor.

"Um okay. But don't you need to cum?"

"Papy you can make me cum all night, with your big hard cock.~" Sans whispers seductively. Sans then leaned over to kiss him until he backed away.

"Right after you finnish dinner and desert." Sans then quickly starts to eat like nothings happened. Papyrus blinks as he looks down to notice that sans is massaging his already hard cock with his feet.

Papyrus then started to eat his spaghetti as fast as he could. Sans then smiled at this. Was his baby bro always this desperate? Ever since they confessed to each other, papyrus would always trying to fuck sans. Why does it feel like he experienced this before?

His thoughts were interrupted as papyrus undid his pants. His cock springs up in the air, not afraid to show to it's lover. Sans then rub a his feet on the hot rod, making papyrus gasp. Papyrus grabs his foot and begins to jerk himself off as he rubs sans' foot against it. Sans calmly eats his food as he ignores his brother's moans.

Sans lets papyrus use his feet as he finished his dinner. As soon as papyrus goes faster, sans moves his feet back down to put his plate in the sink.

"Sans wait- I haven't come yet." Sans chuckles then comes over to sit in his lap. His brother's cock poking at his yet nonexistent pussy.

Sans then kisses papyrus. Sans licks his teeth asking permission to enter. papyrus then opens his mouth as he lets his...mate. Mate? Since when were they mates? Mates happen when two monsters are willing to live and die together for all eternity. And when they die they are reborn together, and fated to meet and fall in love again forevermore. Something intimate he and sans could never handle. But how could that be? They never talked about being mates so how are they mates now?

Sans then breaks the kiss looking into his eyes lovingly. His mate. Sans gave more kisses as he started to grind on his cock.

"Sans-" papyrus groaned as sans began to hump him. sans squeals as he forms a pussy wet for entrance. Papyrus tried to tell sans that they could go to the bed room, but he couldn't. Sans seemed to be in a daze, it was like something switched his relaxed, comically, laziness of a brother to a love struck puppy. Papyrus couldn't think straight. Not only was his brother was grinding on his man hood, he was mushing him in his love that made him feel so good.

"Sans..." papyrus moans as his brother begins to strip him of his clothes. Sans looks at papyrus' bones with lust. He then goes down and pulls his speedo down to reveal his hard cock.

"I'm sorry Papy but I can't wait."

"What's he pill for brother?"

"It's to help us just in case you don't get me pregnant."

Papyrus watched as his brother swallowed the pill. He knew what it meant to get pregnant, his brother told him about it. But now that he actually thinks about it, he now visualizes his small brother filled with his cum. Full of it. Being heavy with his child. All of his children. The thought of it made him shiver in anticipation.

"Well what if I want to get you pregnant...?"

Sans paused at this. He looked at his brother, like as if he would never say something like that.

"Do you...actually want to have kids bro?"

Papyrus thought about it again. He shivered in delight as he wanted this. For the first time he was actually certain this was what he wanted.

"Y-yeah. I mean just well thinking about you- about us. I want to brother. I want this. Want you to give me children."

Sans thought about it some more. What should he say? They can't have children, they're kids for god sake! They're way too young to have a baby, yet papyrus was saying he wanted one. What should he say?

"Um well bro, you see, we're way to young to be having babies. And well I'm too small and...weak."

"Your not weak brother, I know you and I know you're strong. Strong enough to bare children. Our children."

Sans still wasn't convinced. He knows he would anger Gaster if they had a child. Or worse. He would kill the child. But he knew even if he said no, he would end up pregnant no matter what. When papyrus wanted to do something, he would be sure he pursues it.

"Are you sure you would want this?"

"Yes brother, very much!"

Sans let out a sigh. Knowing he would regret his decision.

"Okay."

(OMG this took forever. Well this is it. I hope you enjoyed just so you know, I know what I'm doing. I'm just randomly making up chapters trust me...welp that's all! Bye!)


	9. chapter 9

"So...you decided to disobey my orders, when I strictly told you not to."

"Please! Please don't blame him over what happened! Just please don't hurt him!"

"Well who else should I punish Subject 1-S? Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"I think I have a solution."

"Sans come on, we have sentry duty today." Papyrus groaned as he tried to get up. Sans kept papyrus locked in place by kissing and hugging him close.

"C'mon bro...we can just call off work and take a break.~" sans whispers next to his skull. Papyrus flushes as it sent down pleasurable shivers down his spine. He hands begun to shake as sans was kissing further down his neck. Leaving small nips, as he went along. Papyrus finally gets a grip as he grabs sans' arms and slightly pushing him back.

"Sans I'm being serious we have to go to work. Though our sex life is fun, we have jobs to do." Papyrus said as he got up and started to get dressed. As he got dressed, sans started to tear up as he sniffles. Papyrus quickly turns around with a hint of worry. noticing sans's tears running down his face.

"Y-you think I'm not important...and that there's other things to do? Isn't our love enough?!" Sans cries into a fit of sobs as papyrus tries to comfort him.

"N-no sans! That's not what I meant! I do love you, I'm just saying we have to go to work." Sans cries even more as it's the response he doesn't want to hear. Papyrus didn't know what to do. Sans is never this emotional. Sans mostly had that barrier that kept every monster out. Always faking his smile. That's what always kept papyrus worrying about him. Sure sometimes he would somewhat be open. But never like this.

"Uh...Okay, okay! We'll call off work, it'll just be you and me for today okay?"

Hearing this sans immediately stops crying. He smiles at him, as if he never was crying.

"Okay." Sans says cheerfully as he kissed papyrus' teeth. He then leaves the room still bare as he goes down stairs. Papyrus sits there as he tries to process what happened. He then hears sans call him down stairs to help him make breakfast. Papyrus gets up as he only has his pants on, he heads down stairs as sans has only an apron on him.

"C'mon bro, help me make some breakfast. It's be EGGcellent, of you to help." Sans said as he took out some eggs from the fridge. Papyrus groans as he hears the horrible pun.

"Sans be serious." Papyrus says as Sans grabs a pan.

"I'm not serious, I'm sans." Sans chuckles. He sets the pan on the stove and turned it on. Papyrus groans some more as he gets the salt in the cabinet.

Days passed as sans was acting more strange than usual. They sometimes would call of work because papyrus thought sans was sick due to him puking every morning. When they were at work sans would never let papyrus out of his sight. When papyrus did leave. For like a minute, he came back to sans crying in tears. This made papyrus very worried for sans. Sans would even have mood swings too. He would even ask for various, weird amount of food. Chocolate with ketchup with wet, cold noodles and with hot dogs? Doesn't sound like the perfect dish.

Papyrus was siting on the couch reading a book called: 'Different kinds of Illnesses' he flipped through the pages as each illness that was given had nothing or not even close to what sans had. Not to mention he was gaining quite a few pounds every now and then.

"Hmm..."

"What cha readin' there paps?" Sans said as he came back from the kitchen. He had a hotdog with ice cream and ketchup with a french fry on top. Papyrus looks in disgust at the horrendous meal.

"Honestly sans, I know you like to eat lot now and then, but can't you eat something more healthy? It's not very good for your diet." Sans be gan to weld up in tears at that statement.

"A-are you calling me...fat?" Papyrus began to panic as he knew what would happen if he started crying.

"No! That's not what I mean! You're still the same! In fact beautiful, gorgeous! Now please don't cry." Papyrus said as he wiped his tears away.

Sans then pouts, as he looks away.

"You're only saying that. You know that I'm ugly and fat. You're just lying to me, to make me feel worse about myself." Sans then started to walk away back into the kitchen as he took his meal that was starting to melt.

Papyrus groaned in exhaustion. He couldn't take any more of this. Any much longer he'd go insane. He then had an idea as he dialed up a number that would only know what was wrong with sans.

"Hello is this the phone of doctor Alphys?"

"Mmmmmnnnnnn! I don't wanna go!~"

"Sans you have to. It's the only way to know what's wrong with you. Now...let's...go..." papyrus tugs sans along to the snow as sans whines like a child.

"But I'm perfectly fine! There's nothing wrong with me!" Sans whines some more as they reach the river person.

Papyrus lifts sans up as they go on the boat. Sans kicks his legs like a child throwing a fit.

"No! I don't wanna! Put me down!"

"Sans, stop! You are a grown skeleton, now stop acting like a child!" Papyrus yells in frustration. The river person stands quietly as he watches the two struggle to get on the boat.

Once papyrus has sans finally strapped to the boat, papyrus says their destination their heading.

"To the royal scientist's lab please."

"Tralalalala, Of course." The river person says quietly. As they went, there was a silence as the sound of stream was softly moving with the current. Sans looked glumly as the water as he did want to go at all. He wanted to stay home and make love with his partner because he was horny. At first papyrus was going for it until he realized that sans was distracting him of the real problem at hand. That's how they ended up here.

"Tralalalala, we've reached our destination."

Papyrus then carried a struggling little marshmallow all the way to the front door of the lab. After a whole five minutes of keeping sans still, papyrus gave a knock at the metal door.

After waiting for thirty seconds, a small creak of the door opened. A glimpse of a yellow, reptile monster poked her head out.

"Um, h-hello? O-oh papyrus and sans! It's nice to see you. Come in." Alphys opened the door wider to invite them in. Papyrus and sans walked in as sans pouts some more.

"Please, sit down. Make yourself comfortable." Papyrus sat down with sans on his lap. Alphys sat on a chair by herself as she gave out beverages.

"S-So...why did you call me to come here for?"

"Um Well you see, sans here, is acting weird lately."

"Which I'm perfectly fine." Sans scoffed.

"Sans I know there's something wrong with you. Stop denying it." Sans pouts as he turns away.

"You see what I mean? He's sick I know it!"

"There is nothing wrong with me paps!"

Alphys watches the two fight. Mettaton told her that they probably might be together. It was cute that they were fighting like a couple. She then intervened their conversation.

"Um sans? Have you ever took a pregnancy test yet?"

The two immediately froze at the word. This makes sans stop struggling as he turns to look at Alphys.

"Um, no. Actually. I never have. Not since we..." sans and papyrus blush as they both knew what sans was going to say. Alphys blushes at this too. So they did the deed as well.

"Come with me sans. I might have to do a test on you to make sure."

After an hour of testing Alphys finally got the results. Papyrus waited patiently outside the room as he tapped his foot. He was finally then called in the room.

"Hmm...well I did some tests and it's true that sans is pregnant..." Alphys says as she looks at her clipboard.

"Then how come sans has no little souling in his ectostomach?"

"Well that's the thing. I don't know how but it been dormant inside sans' body for a long time, that it's connected to sans's soul. It can't seem to grow on its own without it's father's magic. The mother's Magic's alone would help it from." Papyrus and sans were stunned at this.

"Are you saying that I was pregnant the whole time? Like for my whole life?"

"Yes and no because you may have been pregnant at an early age. But I just don't know how you got pregnant, or how your child stayed dormant for so long. What ever happened to you, it seems to be trying to grow on its own again."

"Then who's the father then? That's the bigger question." Papyrus said with a hint of worry. Maybe it wasn't his. Who knows it may be Grillby's. But it doesn't make sense either. Sans was pregnant even before sans had sex with Grillby. Even if he was, sans would have shown the signs early. So...was it his?

"Well I may have to take a DNA and show you the results by next week. If that's okay with you."

Sans and papyrus left the lab with shocked faces not saying anything to one another. Sans was nervous. When did this happen? He male skeleton. He can't have children. Though he did have to admit, he was mistaken for a girl when he was younger, due to his doll-like appearance. But that wasn't the point. He still a male.

"Sans." Sans was interrupted by his thoughts as he looked up at papyrus. Papyrus had a worried expression on his face.

"There's something I've been meaning to show you. For quite a while now."

(It is done! If you don't know what is going on in this fic go back to the very beginning. Not middle. Not second. First. If you don't then you won't know shit. So I guess that it so ye byes...)


	10. chapter 10

Sans looked at the video in utter embarrassment. The video mettaton gave papyrus was...erotic. I mean sure, he and papyrus have done sinful and kinky shit that was far more from brotherly that should only be seen by the devil's eye, but still!

This video, showed CHILDREN. But not just any children, no it was them as KIDS. FUCKING. Oh god this wasn't allowed of course incest was okay with monster kind, as long as it had to do with their increase in species. But this is children. This as greatly frowned upon, child porn was a forbidden act that if you ever told a soul, you would've been reported. Oh god this was the end for him, for papyrus too. And his future child!

"Pap? Does anybody else know about this?"

"Well, mettaton and Alphys know cuz they gave it to me...but no." Sans' head faceplanted with the table as he feels that his life is ruined.

"Brother! Don't do that you could hurt yourself!"

Sans knows that Alphys wouldn't rat them out. Afterall she was the one who found it. But it wouldn't stop the skeleton from feeling embarrassed. He groans as there was more secrets to uncover about himself that he didn't even know of. Not only was he unknowingly pregnant through out most of his life, he committed the most forbidden act to all monster kind. But of course that time when papyrus and sans agreed about that night that never happened, was forbidden too as they weren't that old either. They were at least ten at that time. Of course he would have admitted it felt nice to be pummeled into that mattress. That night was something that made him craving for more. Their heavy breaths and moans fill that room. Pleasure being the only thing wanting from his brother. Sometimes he would feel the pulsing of their magic against each other, cause excitement up from his skull, down to his toes.

A jolt of pleasure shot down his spine. Oh shit. Sans was getting aroused just by thinking of that night. They already resolved that as they were already a couple! Oh god, sans' wet heat began to soak his shorts. Of course papyrus didn't noticed because he was hiding it underneath the table. But of course, his magic began to give it's sent to it's mate that would freely fuck it properly. Trying to make itself know to the other.

"Sans? Brother, it not that bad-!" His words suddenly stopped as it struck him. Awkward silence passed through the both of them. Papyrus waited for sans to say something until sans' arousal was taking a toll on him to realize what was going on.

"You're wet aren't you?"

"I was trying to hide it..."

"But not that well huh?" Papyus smirks so smug.

"Shut up," sans chuckles as he blushes even more. "Can we 'knot' do this right now? I'm already starting to 'cum' up with puns already." Papyrus groaned as he felt like the mood was crushed(it was).

"Uuuuuggghhh...stop!" Sans laughed some more. He stood up from his chair, as he started to drag papyrus to the couch.

"Let make a mess all over the couch. Sides, my child needs it's daddy's magic doesn't it?~" papyrus flushes at this as sans began to pull his blue speedos down to come face to face with the erect member. It was then sans looked at it with pure hunger. He slowly licked the shaft as papyrus began to suck in a breath. Pleasure once again to go to his twitching cunt. More of his sweet fluids began to soak even more of his shorts, soon coaxing all over his pussy and his inner thighs. His plush ectoflesh like the colors of sapphires.

"Sans, you're going to make me come so soon." Papyrus' hands began to hold sans's skull. Papyrus then started to snap his hips forward toward the warm moist cavern of sans' mouth. Sans choked at first. Not used to the sudden movement, but soon got used to the sensation as the tip of papyrus' boot began to rub his cunt. Sans then started to pull of his shorts as his fluids were making it cold for his formed ectoflesh. As soon as his shorts were off, with struggling effort, papyrus' boot went back to work. His boot pressing perfectly on his love button.

Sans moaned on the dick at the movement. Sans hummed in satisfaction as the boot sent pleasure through his body. They began to rut against each other, as they tried to get off. Papyrus' grip on Sans' skull tightened.

"Sans! Hah...I'm gonna-!" A large load of papyrus's seed shot in sans' mouth. Sans tried to swallow it all, even though some shot in his mouth too soon to make him cough it back up again, but he needed to. He wanted his child to grow strong. So the only way to do that, is drink every inch his brother's semen. And it felt good too. To feel that hot sperm in his whom. Surrounding the small souling that was his. He could even feel Papyrus' sperm heat in his whom that it made him wet even more. Sans rutted up against papyrus' boot even more as he didn't cum yet.

"Pap...Papy...I need..." papyrus shushed him. He picked sans up, letting him sit near his already re-erected cock, due to sans' whining. Sans began to grind again the member, making papyrus gasp at the delicious friction. He began to thrust up against the wet heat. It was like we're in a sensual never ending dance as they grind against each other. Sans wrapped his legs aroung papyrus's pelvis as trying to add more pressure. Papyrus tried to push sans' heat away to push in, but sans wouldn't stop. Sans was gasping as every inch of his bones were vibrating. His voice laced with pure lust.

"Pap! Papy! I'm gonna cum!"

"Sans wait-!" Sans' hot liquid squirted out coaxing papyrus' shaft. Papyrus sucks in a breath as the sudden substance came in contact with his dick. Meanwhile sans's grip around his pelvis began to loosen at his release. Sans was breathing heavily as he tried to get down from his high.

"Pap...so hot...so good. Hah...I want you...inside." Sans then started to guide papyrus' cock towards his cunt. He began to position himself as he was aligning papyrus where he can immediately hit the right spot. Papyrus watches as sans was trying to get into the right position. It wasn't until sans began to sink down. It was so slow but so fast as sans's tight wetness enveloped in cock. It was so warm. Papyrus twitched which caused sans wither in pleasure. Sans then started to begin a slow steady pace. The squelched sound of them joined together with their gasps and moans that filled the room. Sans started to speed up. Their breathing becoming more ragged. Papyrus then grabs a hold of his hips and slams him down on the large member. Sans then gave out a yelp. Papyrus kept that movement. Going up and down, up and down, but forcefully.

"Paps...that so good! Faster! Harder! Please! I'm so close!" Their movements began to grow more frantic as sans was practically bouncing on his cock. Their dance of passion was exhilarating as they were close to their peak.

"S-sans! I'm-!"

"Yes! Cum inside! Please!" Papyrus' sum shot through sans' channel to his whom. Sans clamped down as his fluids once more shot out. Sans grinded down as papyrus was already hilted to his limits, but he wanted to keep his cum inside. The little souling began to glow as it fed off it's parent's magic. Sans and papyrus watched as they both tried to relax. Papyrus put his bones hand on sans' stomach.

"It's beautiful. Our child's beautiful. You're beautiful."

Sans chuckles at this as his breathing became more steady.

"You're only saying that."

"No, I mean it brother," papyrus kissed the side of his skull. "You're gorgeous." The huddled close as they decided to nap on the couch. Usually what sans would do, but, it would be acceptable for now. As sans knocked out, papyrus wouldn't stop staring at his whom.

How did this souling came to be? Why now?

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry bro," sans' tears fell as papyrus looked at him with shock. "I told you it was a bad idea."

Papyrus brought him close as he looked as the now empty whom that held sans's child. Their child. It's gone. Nothing can bring back the life they created. And for once, papyrus felt a horrible hatred towards Gaster for stealing that away from him. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad. To see his brother full of his children. He didn't care if he was too young, he loved his brother, and if having a child with him show he loved him very much? Then so be it.

Papyrus glared at Gaster as he was doing his regular tests. They sat there in silence.

"Aren't you going to tell me something? ...2-P?"

Papyrus just scowled at him as it angered him more. He just took away what was his and feels nothing for it?

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"Isn't obvious? Things can't have children. You're just a test subject. You weren't allowed to fall in love with 1-S actually. You and 1-S are just guinea pigs. Nothing more. In fact, I didn't even KILL the child. I just put it in dormancy until 14 years, but it obviously can't grow up without one single parent's magic, but it doesn't mean any monster can can take the child out of dormancy, the original father has to give the child it's magic. Or else that child isn't going to leave 1-S without it's need to develop. But once 14 years pass I will have to take that child out of dormancy and kill it."

Papyrus couldn't believe his words. At first he was relieved that his child was still alive. But once 14 years pass, sans was in trouble. It was obvious to papyrus now. For once in his life he knew exactly what to do.

He and sans had to get out of here.

(Bam! It is done! Some little smut for you until the big nuke happens on tumblr...enjoy while you still can...)


	11. Chapter 11

This was the fifth time this week. Sans was more hungry than usual, and he desired more magic from papyrus. Of course papyrus was happy for the pleasure, but eventually papyrus wouldn't keep up. Even if his stamina lasted way much longer sans' regularly. So here he was, at sans' sentry post, panting wildly, while he was receiving a never ending, overstimulating blowjob underneath.

Papyrus groaned loudly as he came back right into the moist cavern that was his mate's mouth. Sans, without a choked response, desperately drank down the tangy fluid, as he was riding his own fingers. Papyrus began to soften back down, but he knew sans wasn't done as he wouldn't stop sucking. Sans was getting a bit frustrated as he felt like he couldn't get enough magic. Papyrus' cock was almost literally sucked dry, as sans drank most of the spoils so greedily. Papyrus began to hardened back up as he couldn't stop the reoccurring arousal.

"Sans...sans that's enough." Sans sucks harder as cum flows down into his maw. Papyrus grips onto his skull as he tries to get sans to stop sucking him off. Sans refuses as he holds on for dear life. "Sans really!" Papyrus yells as he's soon to cum again. "It's TOO MUCH!!" Papyrus cums once more. Sans sucks the rest up. He was finally done as he let his brother's softened member out of his mouth. Sans licks his teeth as he could still taste the sweet flavor of mandarins. Sans entrance leaked some more as his brother let's out soft pants. Sans straddles him as he begins to stroke the member.

"We're not done yet paps.~ still gotta suck you out from the other mouth." Sans whispers as his bottom lips begin to suck up the hot rod. Papyrus looks down as he was enveloped in warmth once more. "Hah~! It's so big!" Sans gasps, as he begins rides the member. Pleasure waves go through them as sans slams down roughly. He holds onto his stomach as the little souling glows at the magic surrounding it. Papyrus tried to meet up with sans's rough riding, but he just couldn't keep up, due to the over-stimulation of his recent blow job. Sans stopped as he began to grind down. They both groaned as the sweet friction gave off pleasure through both of them. While sans grinded down, papyrus tried to buck his hips. With a harsh buck of his hips, sans jumped as their pelvises clanked hard against each other. They both reached their peak as their cum overflowed and fell on the snow. Their hot spewing mixture of their love melting the snow.

"Shit pap. That was too hard." Sans's voice rough and tired. Sans chuckles as papyrus was already exhausted and passed out. Sans chuckles as he kisses his fore-skull. They immediately teleport back home on papyrus's race car bed. "Sleep paps. You did so good at feeding time. We'll have to continue later..." sans smirked as he soon was drifting off. Huddling close, sleep began to control their bodies as they slept throughout the rest of the day. Sure, Undyne might call and yell at papyrus and sans for not doing their jobs, but that didn't right now. For now they would just rest.

"Bro, what are you talking about?"

"Brother, please keep your voice down, he'll hear us. What I mean is that we need to get out of here, just have to."

sans sighed as he tried to hold back the loss of his child, a living being that was once in his stomach. tears began to welt up in his eye sockets. papyrus saw this as he wiped them away. He pulls sans in his lap and pulls him in a passionate kiss. More of sans's tears fall as their forbidden love was the reason for the loss of the little souling. As they pull away, sans looks down and puts his bony hand rest on his now empty womb. Papyrus puts his hand over as they lock eyes.

"Brother, I can rest assure you that our child is alive." it was then sans's face lit up with hope and relief.

"Do you really mean it?" Papyrus nods as he stares eye socket to eye socket with sans. Sans then envelopes him into a hug. Sans hugs him like it's the end of the world and he's the only life line. Sans sobs as he was feeling a glint of happiness. Faith.

"But we won't be a child later. Not until we escape. So please brother, you have to trust me." Papyrus begs with pleading eyes. Sans is lost in thought. The last time they went against Gaster, it cost their child. But they were in even more danger in Gaster's care anyway. Who knows what he'll do to them. They're just test subjects. A project. Sans finally made up his mind as he gave out a sigh.

"No bro." Papyrus was shocked at this as it wasn't like his brother to say no of escaping. As he usually was. He was always trying at every attempt to escape Gaster.

"B-brother, you know what he'll do to you if we don't escape! He'll hurt you! Or worse! Our child!"

"I know, but we'll get caught if we try anyways. No matter where we are, where we go, he'll always find us. He even said so himself. So why try?" Papyrus was conflicted. His brother always knew what to say. He hated it but he loved him very much. he was then brought into a loving hug his skull pressed close to sans's ribs. Sans then kissed the top of his crown as they laid on their so-called-bed, in their cold cellar. Papyrus didn't want to give he wanted hope for them to escape and leave. but that was impossible because Gaster would find them anywhere. And he hated it. He pulled sans closer as he buries his face in his ribs more. Sans sighs as he knows what it feels like. He knows what it feels like that he has to do something to keep them safe, even though their captor was always a step ahead of them. It was irritating.

"I know bro. I know you're mad. But there's nothing we can do." Sans gasps as papyrus goes lower down his body all the way down to his pelvis. He lifts his gown as he begins to lick between the now conjured soft folds. Sans tries to suck in his breathe blocking out his noises of pleasure. He fails at this anyways as he can't stop the sensations that make him scream louder than he thought he would. And he loved it. Though he would never admit it. He loved how papyrus made him this way. Sure, they were young, he learned that when reading the book as it was only for what they call "adults". But children could do adult stuff to right? So it wasn't wrong. Sans canted his hips as shock waves of pleasure was bursting in his soul.

Papyrus lapped up the juices eagerly as he needed this. He felt like he need something to make him better. He felt as if he was responsible for sans and the souling. It angers him to think that Gaster took the souling away from birth. Sans gave out a gasp as he came, arching his back and grabbing papyrus's skull to make him drown more in the fluids. Papyrus drinks it all like fine wine. Sans whimpered as his pleasure was too much to bare. Papyrus lifted up his own gown showing his arousal. He needs this. Sans needs this. even though they both knew well that this is what caused this whole mess. But that didn't matter right now.

their lust taking control of their thoughts they rocked against each other. It was slow and loving as they just enjoyed the pleasure. As their peaks got higher, papyrus began to gradually go faster. Sans would moan louder as he experiences all different type of pleasures as they go. As they reach their orgasm, sans held on to papyrus for dear life. Papyrus groaned loudly, as he began to collapse on top of sans. Papyrus was too tired to move. For once, all he wanted to do was rest. he didn't even bother to pull out as he was still buried inside sans's twitching walls. Sans understood his actions as he tried to calm his overflowing arousal. In all honesty, sans wanted him to continue. But the was his brother was feeling, he couldn't continue. Not right now. Sans hugged him as he cradled his skull. He slowly traced the lines of his crown. This lulled papyrus to sleep as he snuggled closer. Their eyes glowed brightly as it was the only thing to make them feel at ease.

Gaster watched the monitors, as he saw the two finally sleep. Of course he didn't watch the lewd scenarios they had. It was embarrassing and weird for him. He knew he allowed the most forbidden act for monster kind to happen in his lab, but they weren't children. They were things. They aren't real monsters. They're just things, nothing more. So it wasn't a big deal. Right? But something kept gnawing at him that this was still wrong. He closed the monitors as he decided it was best to head home for the night. It was late afterall. Too late to be exact. He stayed in the lab longer than his regular schedule. But it made sense. It it weren't for a stupid souling, the subject's stupid "relationship" this wouldn't have happened. He packed his files. He decided to take work home with him tonight.

He arrived to Snowdin, heading towards a dull and gloomy house. He knows that the house would be better to have more colorful lights, but it was still home. He honestly didn't care. He opened the front door to be greeted by silent and depressing atmosphere. He turned on the lights as he took off his coat. He kicked off his shoes as decided to see what was in the fridge. He opened it to see why was inside.

'Hmm...not that much.' He thought as he closed the fridge back up. Might as well starve for tonight. Not big deal. He'll deal with the hunger later. Gaster took out his files in his bag and set them on the desk in his room. He opened his data log. He found a new clean page grabbed a pencil, and began to write.

Log date XXXX

It's been days since I've run tests on the subjects their relationship has...gotten worse. I never thought their relationship would be intimate at first. But apparently I've been too delusional. This has gone to the point where one of the fertilized the other. I was too careless and I let this happen. But I resolved the situation by but the little souling in dormancy. I lied to "the father" of the souling that I would kill it after I separate it from "the mother". I'll keep that souling. Since it's the child of both subjects, it would be able to harness more than both of the subjects combined. Maybe even myself. Or the king. So it seems souling's future abilities seem to be..."promising" to me.

Though I will have to keep close tabs on subject 1-S since it's the one barring the souling. I am quite intrigued of this new experiment. Although having three subjects is too much of a crowd. If the souling is willing to meet up to my expectations, I will have to...dispose of the other subjects. If it doesn't, might as well discard it and start back at square one. But I hardly doubt that. After all...my predictions are never wrong.

Gaster closed the file, and laid back with a sigh. So much work, so much time. Gaster knows that some of his mental health was dropping because of work, but this has to be done. It's his job. And with how far he's gone, he can't turn back, even if he wanted to. He looked at his watch as he realized it was way too late. He really needs some sleep. He got up from his desk to his bed. Not even bothering to change or put on the covers to keep him warm of the cold. But he didn't care anyways. It was better for him to numb the burning pain in his hands. The hands he used to cut holes into to make them. The subjects. It still hurts. No matter how he treats it. He slept through the pain. But he doesn't care. He never does.

Sans and papyrus walked their way through Snowdin and Hotland to Alphys's lab. She finally contacted them saying she got the DNA results. And it was the least to say, they were anxious. Especially papyrus. He knows he shouldn't worry too much that there was 50% chance the souling was his, but the other 50% made his soul do somersaults in his rib cage. He just hoped that it wasn't anybody else's.

"So I-I finally got the results and, well, the good thing it to say is that it's yours papyrus." Papyrus and sans let out a breath of relief. Papyrus was worried there for a second. He didn't know what to think if the souling belonged to someone else. To think another monster defiling his brother and actually breed him. "Although I have one question though..." sans and papyrus begin to worry as they are now introduced with the bad news. "Don't worry the souling is healthy, and it's growing just fine, but I'm concerned with the kind of magic it's able to contain, or inherit."

"What?" Sans asks with concern.

"W-well, you see, skeletons have very unique and special magic, and ever since the war between humans an monsters, you two are the remaining left. S-so I just wanted to ask what was natural and what isn't. I'm sure you know about your kind. Right?"

Sans and papyrus looked at each other conflicted. Sans turns back to alphys.

"Well, you see, we don't even know ourselves,"

"King Asgore just took us in. We just woke up out of nowhere without memory or anything." Papyrus cuts in.

"Hmm...I-I will have to have further research about this. But I'm sure there's at least records of skeleton monsters. Thank you for telling me about this."

Sans and papyrus sat on the couch on their living room just cuddling together. They both caressed sans's ecto-stomach. The souling was growing a bit. The little souling was now starting to take it's shape. If you focused a bit you could see the souling's little skull. Papyrus saw this a he prodded at his stomach a bit.

"You see right here brother? It's the skull." Sans looked at it. It was life was forming inside of him. Sans rubbed his ecto-stomach. Sans then threw his head back as slumber began to take over his body. Papyrus places his skull on top as took over him as well. Papyrus felt so at peace. He felt like nothing could ever take this away from him.

Darker, yet darker. Even though all he saw was black, he could see the black ooze that surrounded him. The dark goop swallowed him up even more. He felt as if it was suffocating him. He tried to break free, catch a breath to escape, but nothing worked. Nothing could stop this never ending torture. It felt like he was brutally being teared apart piece by piece. His terrorized shrieks and screams echo and rang loudly in his non-existent ears. He should have been dead at this point. But something was letting him suffer in this torturous nightmare.

He can't breathe.

It's sucking him in further.

It hurts.

It's black.

There's nothing.

He wakes up.

What?

Where was he?

It's snow.

He hears the sound of footprints tracking in the snow. He turns around. Someone...someone is coming. He feels sense of danger rise in his bones. But he stays rooted to the ground. He wants to run but he won't move. You feel more worried as they get closer the crunch of snow gets louder. They come into view as they aren't even a monster. It’s a human. But their expression wasn’t even close to friendly. His body had a mind of it’s own. He feels like he is talking but nothing comes out. He can’t hear himself. His arms open wide to a welcoming hug. You could see view of your hands as you see red gloves. When did he wear gloves? He doesn’t remember. The human lunges at him. He feels the knife make a clean cut across his vertebrae.

The pain.

It hurts.

He kneels down as he cowers in his pain. He opens his eyes. He is then greeted the bright color of gold. He looks down on himself. You seem to be wearing a blue sweater. With track shorts, and pink slippers. But a certain color was bleeding through it all. There’s red. You open your mouth as if you’re talking. More blood spills out of your mouth. You seem smaller than your regular height. What was this? What’s happening? It’s then he pieces together that he wasn’t in his body. This wasn’t him. He was in someone else’s body. But whose. You turn around to see the same human that killed you before. He feels himself starting to blank out as his vision begins falters. Then it all just stopped. He was swallowed back up in the tremendous pain of black agony.

Who was he again?

He didn’t know.

He opened his mouth as he said:

“X.X.XXXXXX”


	12. AUTHOR’S NOTE! This is a message to everyone!

OK I WANNA MAKE THIS CLEAR! I recently got this email from a person that wanted me to join their “math game”. When I saw it I was like: “Do you think I’m stupid???” I knew that email was sketchy, so to be safe, I looked up the website. When I searched it up, it was something I found very unpleasant. I will say the truth, I am a female, and I AM NOT that type of female to just hook up with a random person I never met. It is unsafe and dangerous. Why am I telling you this? Well this person lied to me saying it was a “MATH GAME”. He obviously lied to me to trick me. My FanFiction.net is not for you to do that horrible disgusting stuff (this also includes Archive of Our Own, Wattpad etc.) Sure, I write smut, but do you think I’m the type of person to just hook up with someone I never met! IF ANYONE EVER DOES THIS YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM MY PROFILE COMPLETELY! THIS PERSON WILL OBVIOUSLY BE BANNED FROM MY PROFILE COMPLETELY, I WILL MAKE SURE THIS PERSON IS COMPLETELY. Take this as a lesson ladies, that the internet isn’t all that safe, but we can be smart, and stay out of those situations like this to make it safe. Be careful of the websites you go on. So please stay safe.


End file.
